Silent Nightfall
by AmandaCJY
Summary: After Breaking Dawn... the Cullens move to New Hampshire. Bella goes to Dartmouth university along with the rest of the Cullens. New people appear in their life, causing chaos to erupt. Will the vampire secret be threatened? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Chapter One: Moving On**

**Author's Note:** The only way to fully understand this story is to read the whole Twilight Saga. Seriously, go read it.

This first chapter is basically talking describing the emotions the characters of Twilight are going through as they move off to New Hampshire to start over.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. Those books belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Credits:** k2thein for helping me edit my story. Please go and read her stories. They are fascinating!

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

A few months had passed by after the Volturi came. I was pretty much adjusted to my new life now, as a vampire, yet I felt slightly guilty. Renee still hadn't known about my current condition, and soon I'd have to say goodbye to her. She would grow suspicious if I still looked like an 18 year old after 10 years.

And of course, there was Dartmouth. After I said that I'd go to Dartmouth with Edward, his face was so happy and exultant, it made my heart leap.

If it was still beating, that is.

We were packing up our bags for our move to New Hampshire. Carlisle was barely passing for his age already and Renesmee…well; let's just say she has the appearance of a six year old, after four months.

Edward was going about our little cottage, throwing our stuff into boxes. I was in the main bedroom, staring out the glass doors at the little hidden garden outside. The small round pond glinted in the morning sunlight. I'd miss this place. I dimly remembered that when I first got here I was unused to the green and once murmured in my sleep: "It's too green." I giggled softly when I remembered Edward telling me about that.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me.

"What's the joke?" Edward murmured. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, nothing… Just remembered last time when I used to say it was too green here. Now, I think I'm going to miss this place a lot."

"We could come back in ninety years or so, and if Mike Newton's still alive, we could scare the crap out of him."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Esme P.O.V

I wonder what's taking those two lovebirds so long. If it's going to be a repeat of Emmett and Rosalie after their marriage, I wonder if I could stand it this time.

I hurried quickly to finish the remainder of the packing I had to do. I resented moving again, mostly because I think we always grew attached to the place we lived in. Here in Forks was a life changing moment. Edward had met Bella, I was just so happy he wasn't alone anymore, and they seemed so happy with each other…

Carlisle came in then, breaking my thoughts. I could see the black circles under his eyes which were flat, obsidian. I gave a little frustrated sigh and walked over to him.

"How long has it been since you hunted?"

"A while…"

I gave him a glare.

"Alright, alright… quite some time then. I still haven't packed finished all my books and medical equipment yet."

I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Ah, my husband, always the workaholic…Sometimes I think you put your work before me. Now I want you to hunt. I'll finish your packing."

"Great, thank you." He turned and started walking out the door. Then, he turned and said, "I always put you before my work. Don't forget that." Before giving me a small smile and disappeared.

"Wait, Dad, I'll go with you!" I heard Emmett yell. Rosalie hissed. Emmett ran out the back door after Carlisle swiftly.

* * *

Rosalie P.O.V

"Emmett!" I growled.

Oh gosh. This was driving me nuts. He couldn't even do one thing right. Now he freaking ditched me with the packing.

I specifically told him to help me pack up some of my stuff and he blatantly ignored me. I wondered why I even loved him in the first place. Constantly pissing me off, that idiot!

I heard Alice playing with Renesmee downstairs. I decided to join, anything to give up packing for awhile. I walked swiftly towards the staircase. Pausing for awhile at the hall mirror, I tidied up my hair a bit, pinning it above my head. I was grateful I looked pretty, even though this life never provided me with the joys I wanted. I was glad Renesmee was here to fill the emptiness.

I recalled a few months ago, when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. I knew everyone resented me for standing along side Bella at that time. Not allowing them to remove Renesmee from Bella.

If you wanted something that you knew you'd never have, that desperation just drives you nuts. I wanted a baby so bad. I just couldn't stand that Bella has what I wanted!

After her desperate phone call from Isle Esme, I felt a pang of jealously. This was like de ja vu, history of my human life repeating itself in my current life. I had a vision in my mind of Bella holding a baby, just like Vera had, many years before. Jealously had reared up like a venomous green snake.

But I had thought about it and I realised that even if I couldn't be the mom, I could at least be her aunt, and take care of the baby.

I shook myself out of my daze and quickly walked down the stairs and went to where Renesmee and Alice were reading from a book. Renesmee looked up; her face broke into a wide smile and said: "Aunt Rosalie! Come here, I want to read to you this book! It's so interesting!"

I smiled back as brightly as I could. Alice gave me a small grin.

"You haven't been smiling this much before Nessie was born."

"She's changed a lot of me."

"She's changed all of us."

"Yes."

"I'll have to go finish my packing. Have fun, you two!" Alice bounded up the stairs.

Renesmee quickly drew my attention to the book she was reading. I listened intently…

* * *

Edward P.O.V

"ALICE IS HORRIBLE!"

We're just packing the closet. The bloody thing was bigger than our room! And filled to the brim with clothes, mostly Bella's, Alice did not bother to dress me up, because I, in her opinion, was "boring".

"I can't believe what Alice has done! This is like the nightmare of my darkest dreams." Bella stood up, surveying the room, hands on her hips.

"True. If you can even have dreams, that is."

We had filled about ten boxes so far, and that was only _half _of the total amount of items in the closet.

"You don't seem affected so much because most of it isn't even your clothes," she scowled. Even when she scowled, she still looked extremely beautiful. She was practically made for this vampire world.

"I am so bored. Let's go hunt." She said with excitement in her eyes, which was a dull dark colour.

"I don't know." I put up my hands in mock horror at the piles of clothes yet to be packed.

"Aw, come on… The movers don't come till night. We still got plenty of time. What with our super speed and all."

"Fine." I gave her a huge grin. She paused for a second, and then smiled back. If she could blush, I suspect she'd be red by now. In the lovely shade of pink I loved best.

She took my hand in hers and grinning wider, we ran out the front door.

* * *

_At night…_

Jacob P.O.V

To be honest, I really didn't want to leave this place. I saw the pain in Billy's eyes just now, when I told him goodbye. But Nessie was my whole life now, I couldn't leave her.

Seth had been begging to come along but I wouldn't let him. This would be a rash decision for him. Even though I didn't want to break up my pack like this, I hadn't had much of a choice. I didn't choose to imprint Nessie in the first place.

Leah had been extremely happy after hearing the news that the Cullens were leaving but she wasn't too happy about me following them.

I laid my head in my hands.

I smelled Nessie's scent and I knew she was approaching me, so I sat up straight and tried to look like nothing had been bothering me.

She climbed into my lap and placed her hand on my cheek, immediately an image of me frowning earlier appeared in my head, it was coloured by a sense of worry.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about some things that I haven't done yet." I flashed to her the biggest grin I could possibly give. I could only concentrate on making her happy. It was practically all I had to live for.

She smiled and nodded her head before laying it on my shoulder.

I saw Bella and Edward come from the direction of their cottage. Bella was carrying like, ten boxes in her one hand or something, and the other was holding a suitcase.

Edward was carrying more boxes in both hands.

I balked; all that junk had fit into their house! What the hell? Was there a dungeon under there that I didn't know?

Bella breezed in, Edward close behind her. After placing the boxes and suitcase on the floor she came over to me to pick Nessie up and hug her to her chest.

"Jacob, do you really want to do this? You can always change your mind." She eyed my suitcase, which was placed along with all the other Cullens suitcases.

"I told you before Bella, I am staying wherever Nessie's at. Besides, you did say before that without me your family seems like its incomplete." I grinned.

"You sure Billy won't mind?"

"Chill, Bella. I told him I'd visit."

She nodded before turning to talk to Esme.

Edward walked up to me. I no longer flinched back from his smell any more, I had gotten used to their scent during the period of time I had to stay among them to protect Bella. It still baffled me that I treat them like my family.

"Sure you won't miss your dog pals?"

Duh, I would miss them of course, but to be separated from Nessie was an even bigger torture.

"I understand. I think no force on this Earth could separate you from Nessie. Somewhat like how I cannot be separated from Bella."

"Guess that's about right."

* * *

Bella P.O.V

"I think they're about to arrive in 5 minutes." Esme said when I asked her about the movers.

I nodded and turned around. The house now seemed so desolate, so quiet. White cloths covered almost every inch of the furniture that we didn't bring with us. It reminded me of the time I had to go to my grandmother's house after she died. The feeling of emptiness lingered in the air.

I glanced at the couch. I remembered the time when I was pregnant with Renesmee, those times seemed so far away, seen through the dim eyesight of humanity.

I broke out of my reverie when I heard the sound of a truck in the driveway. Rosalie walked swiftly to open the door. I heard gasps as the movers took in the always beautiful and enchanting Rosalie. Edward smirked in the corner.

"Seriously, Emmett, do you want to smack some of them? You won't be too happy with what's going through their minds right now."

Emmett flexed his arms menacingly. "Bring it on."

I rolled my eyes. Emmett was always up for a challenge.

The movers walked in then. I could see different emotions race across their faces.

Awe. Shock. Disbelief.

I could hear their heart beginning to race. I knew how they felt, the feeling that this was all a dream. Everyone felt like that when they met the Cullens, the amazing beautiful family that seemed like they shouldn't even exist in the real world.

Esme was all business as she walked up to them. "Okay, I need you to move the TV and those few cupboards over there, along with those boxes."

They flinched as they snapped back to reality and quickly moved to pick up the items.

One of the movers kept persistently staring at me. Edward snarled silently. That guy's eyes glanced at Edward's face and quickly looked down.

I couldn't even bear to think about what that guy was thinking.

"Let's go to the garage." Edward placed a hand on my back and pushed me forward. I clutched Renesmee tighter in my arms and walked out. When we were there, I looked at the large amounts of blank space; almost all the cars had already been sent to New Hampshire.

We waited there patiently for the rest of the family. It was no longer than 10 minutes when they finally came.

"Let's go." Emmett said, with obvious enthusiasm.

When we were in the Jeep, I glanced over my shoulder as our house became smaller and smaller. I felt a pang of sadness, and had to control myself before I started crying, well… dry sobbing. I couldn't really produce any tears. Jasper must have sensed my mood, and immediately, a sense of serenity filled the car.

"Jasper…" Edward said with an exasperated tone.

"What? I just don't want her freaking out right now."

I did not really pay attention to their conversation as the car sped along the freeway. It was time to move on, to a new future, in a new place…

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Really Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: I've never been to college yet, yet alone Dartmouth College, and I've no idea how it runs and how the curriculum is like. So a lot of the Dartmouth College description is basically research from the internet and some of my imagination.**

**And another thing, I know I said in the previous chapter that you'd had to read all the twilight books to understand this story... Well, now I realise it's not really a problem if you haven't read them all, because in this past few days I've been changing quite a lot of plot lines.**

**I'm gonna have difficulty uploading any other chapters soon, because now is the middle of my examinations. -.- Crappy exams. I will try to update soon after!**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

The house was big and majestic. Set in an area slightly closer to the countryside than towards the city. Big trees grew around the house, and there're no humans living around us for at least a mile. I was grateful for that, even though it was almost a year now, I didn't want to undermine my self-control. Big window glass panes looked out on the driveway and the sides of the house. Classic vampire décor. Overall, it gave a feeling of subtle class and elegance. I loved it, instantly!

Emmett gave a big whoop as he parked the car in front of the house.

"We're here!!"

Sometimes he acts too much like a kid.

Renesmee was awake in my arms. She had slept all through the flight from Phoenix to New Hampshire and now was awake and full of energy. She was practically bouncing with eagerness to get into the house. She placed a small hand on my neck; I saw her eagerness to see her new room.

Jacob stood in front of me, arms extended, when I got out of the car. Renesmee also stretched forward into Jacob's arms. Jacob flashed me a huge grin. I gave a sigh and passed Renesmee to him, it seemed as though those two could never be apart.

Edward appeared by my side then, and took my hand in his. Smiling my favourite crooked grin, he swept his arm towards the house.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing!"

"I hope you enjoy your room. I brought every single piece of clothing over!" Alice bounced by us happily saying.

I groaned. Alice and her clothes, it seems like I could never get away from them.

"It's not like we'll get much of a chance to enjoy it anyway. We're going to be in Dartmouth College."

"Well….whenever she's around then…Or I could pack the whole closet for her to bring along." Her eyes shone with excitement.

Edward ignored her, and pulled me into the house.

The inside of the house was decorated in a simple non fussy way. The floor was covered with a white fur carpet, an exquisite, intricate chandelier hung from the ceiling of the living room. Rays of sunlight shone in through the windows and illuminated the house; the soft white leather couches, along with the huge pillows on it. The glass windows threw amazing eight color rainbows on the floor, just like us.

I had to admit, Esme really has a way with interior décor.

Edward grasped my hand tighter and led me up a flight of wooden staircase to the third floor of the house. Rosalie and Emmett were right behind us, and they went swiftly into a room at one end of the hallway. Rosalie grinned at me on the way into the room.

"I want to show you our bedroom." Edward grinned crookedly then, his eyes glowing with interest.

I could only stare stunned, as his smile took my breath away.

He pulled me towards the other end of the hallway. After pausing for a fraction of a second, he opened the bedroom door. I glanced in, curious to see the reason for his sudden enthusiasm.

I gasped in sudden shock. He had designed the room exactly like what we had back in Forks! Wait a minute, as I inspected closer…they're exactly our stuff! Everything was placed in its exact position, the nightstand, the lamps, even the closet was placed in the same place!

I couldn't believe my eyes. I could only gaze at him and back at the room in shock.

"I knew you'd like it." Edward murmured in my ear.

I turned around. "Like it? I love it! It's absolutely amazing! This must have taken quite some effort…"

"It's all worth it in the end right?"

I stared at him then, before lifting my hand up and started tracing his face with my fingers, lingering around his eyes and lips. A sudden jolt of desire raced through my body. I gently pressed my lips to his. His arms snaked around my waist and held me tighter to him.

The bed was just over there, maybe we could--

Edward sighed then, before pulling away.

"I'm afraid we might not have much time to enjoy this though, we'd have to stay at dorm rooms at Dartmouth… and we might not have enough time to come back. Except on weekends maybe… It's pretty far away."

A frowned creased my forehead. I didn't like this prospect, not at all… I dreaded thinking about it.

Edward focused on something elsewhere, before laughing softly.

"What?"

"Apparently Esme's not too happy that we all ditched her with the unpacking, we'd better go help her."

"Okay." I raced forward towards the stairs, calling out names along the way, "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. We'd better go help Esme."

They flitted out to meet me. I heard a relieved sigh from downstairs at the same time. "Thank you, Bella." Esme said in obvious relief.

Alice giggled slightly before we headed down the stairs.

* * *

_Two more weeks passed by…_

Edward P.O.V

"Alice!" I shouted. "Where's my mp3 player?"

_Him and his demands._ I heard in her mind. _Chill Edward, or you're gonna have a heart attack._

She flew down the staircase just then, pausing in front of me.

"Here it is." She put the small blue device into my palm. "I just borrowed it for a little while." She turned and ran back up the stairs.

I turned swiftly to tuck it into the side of my luggage. Everyone was moving about, packing for the move to their dorm rooms in Dartmouth. Esme was just flitting about between each of us, making sure we bought everything.

I really hated the fact we were so far away from the campus and had to resort to staying in dorm rooms; I'd be separated from Bella with only frequent chances of meeting her on campus. Of course we'd had nights to meet each other, but just the agony of being without her in the day was hard to imagine. That place was literally my personal hellhole.

I went for my medical courses again, while Bella had gone for the literature courses, something she was more comfortable with.

I heard her moving about three floors up, fumbling around our room. Trying to pack her things, or attempting to, without Alice trying to shove her whole closet into her suitcase… Finally, she sighed, a sign that she was almost giving up. I heard her coming down the stairs, a quiet whisper of wind.

I took her into my arms when she went towards me. I recognized a full on anxiety attack on the way.

"What's wrong?"

"What about Renesmee? We can only see her on weekends?!" her voice shot through two octaves.

"Bella, we can't possibly bring Renesmee to campus. Besides, we're supposed to be acting like adopted, non-married siblings…yet."

"I know. I guess we'd have to take these off right…for now at least?" she gestured to the ring on her hand.

I felt a sudden pain seize my heart.

"I'm afraid so."

I could see she liked this plan no more than I did, and I hugged her tighter.

Esme came over then, and spoke to me. "I'd like to borrow Bella if you don't mind; I've to teach her what she must remember to do when she's living with her roommate."

* * *

_At Dartmouth College…._

Bella P.O.V

I glanced reluctantly at the college I was going to. I groaned inwardly. The buildings were nice, pretty even, but I…I didn't want to leave Renesmee. I leaned in and put my lips to hair. She clutched on to me tightly. I could read the longing in her eyes. She was missing me already…

I turned, placed Renesmee in Jacob's arms. Her face settled into a variety of emotions before finally settling into a frown, and she placed a hand on Jacob's neck.

"Yeah, she's gonna go, so we'll have to say goodbye now." Her face grew increasingly anxious. "Don't worry, she'll come visit." Finally Renesmee gave up, and settled for giving me one last hug.

Rosalie and Emmett were already gone, walking swiftly towards the main office. Alice and Jasper stayed behind, Alice staring at me curiously. I raised my eyebrows at her. A small smile curved up the side of her lips, and she flounced off after Rosalie and Emmett with Jasper walking gracefully behind her.

Edward grasped my hand after I hugged Carlisle and Esme in turn. Grabbing our suitcases, we said our goodbyes and walked off towards the main office. I, as usual, shot forward speeding, before Edward pulled me back.

"You do realize that we're in public right?"

Aw, man…I dragged my steps. I hated walking slow.

"It gets better after awhile. In a few 40 years or so maybe?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever Edward."

As we neared the building, I saw heads turn towards us. Their eyes flitted between Edward and me. I ducked my head, even now; I was still unused to the staring.

Edward murmured in my ear: "Some of them have pretty good judgments on what we are, though some are like crap. Of course, the certain theory like bitten by a radioactive spider pops up somehow."

I laughed softly as I remembered the first time I had told him one of my theories. Those days seemed so far behind somehow, when I was still ignorant about the whole vampire world.

"All the girls are getting their self esteem attacked just by you walking past them."

"I never really thought I was the one to attract attention, I thought _Rosalie _was the one to do that?"

He shot me an expression like I was the dumbest idiot in the world.

We walked past some senior guys near the main office and I heard all their hearts stop and start up again twice as fast after I walked past them. I heard a wolf whistle after about 5 feet away. Edward gritted his teeth.

After we registered, I realized Edward's dorm building was right next to mine.

"I guess I could handle this place after all."

Edward smirked. "Well, you'd better make sure you'd get the bed next to the window."

I nodded and we walked off towards our dorms, letting our intertwined hands swing slightly between us. We were careful to avoid the streaks of light shining on to the lawn that stretched between the school and the dorms. Some of the more playful freshmen were already running around, wrestling, or whatever it is they do with each other, but as usual, they stared at us with expressions of awe as we walked by.

"I'm thinking whether I should employ a security guard to be with you 24/7…" he mused, glaring at one of the kid who had dirty blond hair and a small earring in his ear. The kid's face went white and he quickly looked away.

As we paused in front of my dorm room's main door, he put his lips to mine. Even until now, desire raced through my body like a jet on supersonic speed. His hands reached up to cup my face. Our breathing became ragged. After what seemed like a short while, he pulled away and I instantly pouted. He laughed and trailed a finger over my cheek. A strong electric current shot through my body. I touched his face tenderly as well, memorizing it, like he was with mine.

"I have to go. Don't do anything stupid, or get yourself into anything stupid. Ok?"

"Sure. Anything you say."

With one last smile and glance, he walked away. I was just about to turn and enter my dorm when…

"Hey Bella!"

I froze. My brain raced forward, into all the dim human memories and I finally recognised that voice. Oh no, not THAT voice.

No. No. No. No. No!!

Not when everyone was here, my family…Edward…. How I wish I could stab a knife through myself right now.

"I can't believe I am seeing you here. Haven't seen you since you left Phoenix a few years ago…"

I turned around rigidly, and stared into the face of…

* * *

**And we're done...for now! **

**I'll update only after my exams are over! So, please remember to read it then to find out who the mystery person is!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Room Mates

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for soooo long and I know this is an incredibly short chapter, really really sorry... I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters nor the books. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

  
**

**Flashback:**

_I froze. My brain raced forward, into all the dim human memories and I finally recognised that voice. Oh god, please don't let that voice come from that guy. Not the dreaded guy. No. No. No. No. No!! Not when everyone was here, my family…Edward…. How I wish I could stab a knife through myself right now._

"_I can't believe I am seeing you here. Haven't seen you since you left Phoenix a few years ago…"_

_I turned around rigidly, and stared into the face of…_

Joseph Hawkins.

My one and only personal pain in the butt.

My ex-boyfriend, or if you even called THAT a boyfriend.

The jerk who thought he could play with my heart.

His mouth dropped open in shock as he took in my new features. He dropped his bags on the floor. They made a low thud as they hit the floor.

"Wow…Bella….You look…so different. Pretty actually."

So I wasn't pretty before?! Die, stupid bastard!!

"What're you doing here?" My voice came out, cold and harsh.

"Whoa…Whoa…Take it easy. I'm here on a scholarship."

I broke into hysterics.

"Haha...You got a scholarship? I never thought that was possible."

I sobered up quickly. All in one second.

He gave me a weird look. Oops. Almost blew my cover right there.

"Listen, you and I may be in the same school, that doesn't mean we should maintain any contact at all."

"Really, none?" he smirked.

I used to fall for that grin. Not anymore. Never again.

"None at all." My voice nearly rising in pitch. I struggled to maintain control. Though in my mind I visualised punching him till all his bones shattered.

I smelled his thick human scent. It was filling the area. Breathe through your mouth, I kept telling myself.

After shooting him a quick glare, I turned around and marched into my dorm building.

* * *

**Joseph Hawkins P.O.V**

I didn't expect Bella to be at Dartmouth, yet alone look so amazing. She's like totally beautiful now or something. To think about her a few years ago in Phoenix and now seemed like two different realities. She seemed more graceful somehow, with weird sudden reactions apparently. Well, I guess some things never change.

Apparently things here are going to get more interesting.

After staring at the spot where she was just standing a few seconds ago, I picked up my bags and headed off to my dorm.

Oh cool, my dorm was right next to hers. Awesome.

I trudged up the staircase, arriving at a door not far off from the fourth landing. My hand approached the doorknob but before I could open it, the door swung open to reveal a guy, with bronze coloured hair…

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

After entering my dorm room, I realised it was merely simply furnished with two beds and two desks opposite it. Apparently my roommate hadn't arrived; I wondered who might be staying with me. Even as I tried to focus on that, that idiot Joseph Hawkins just kept intruding in my head, with thoughts of him appearing at random moments. I didn't know what Edward's reaction would be if he ever found out about Joseph.

I glanced around the room, finally focusing on the ceiling. I saw paper thin cracks on it, along with some flaking paint. Urrgh. I held back disgust.

I picked up my suitcase and started placing items in my closet. Which was really small, I looked at my suitcase and closet doubtfully, wondering whether all the clothes Alice packed for me would fit.

Halfway through my unpacking, the door literally slammed open, I didn't jump but turned around so fast, I quickly froze, hoping the person didn't see it.

But apparently she was engrossed in pulling a large suitcase in after her. Her duffel bag and guitar bag were slung across her arm and back respectively. After a few long moments, she finally managed to drag the whole suitcase in. Releasing a loud sigh of relief, she turned around, her bangs flopping over one eye.

It took me all of three seconds to take her in. But it felt like forever.

She was a tall Asian girl, her face was heart-shaped, and a pair of dark brown eyes set below arched eyebrows, which were drawn up in surprise now. Besides her bangs which were flopping in front of her face, the rest of her hair was cropped short and sticking up at odd angles. Not only that, there were orange highlights… She was dressed in a dark black shirt, with a dark purple suede pants, ending with bright orange converse high tops. I think that thing has its own light source, it stung my eyes just looking at it. Obviously a very fashionable person, I think … … Alice and her would get along perfectly. I just didn't get…all the _orange_.

After staring at me for awhile, she threw everything on the floor beside her bed. She did something I totally didn't expect – she started jumping on her bed. I could only stare, stunned.

" 'Sup! I'm Winry."

An awkward silence filled the room as I gaped.

Finally, she stops jumping. She leapt off her bed, and hoisted her suitcase off the floor to the bed with a big heave. The bed creaked slightly. She fumbles with the catch before throwing the suitcase open. I saw the wide disarray of stuff inside. Oh my god, apparently the orange never ends… Winry dug through all the stuff before finally finding the stuff she wanted – a few rolled up posters. After placing them all on the bed, her face puckered slightly before her face settled into a knowing smile, she picks up one of the posters and opens it with a flourish.

"This," she gestures to the opened poster. "Is Joe Jonas ... Is he hot or is he hot?"

The guy on the poster had short cropped black hair, spiked up in a sort of cute hairstyle. But I couldn't really give an opinion…I'm rather biased.

With speed I never thought was humanly possible, she started pasting the posters across her section of the wall above her bed.

"And this," she gestures grandly to the newly posterized wall. "Is the Jonas wall."

She bounds of the bed and walks swiftly over to the wall opposite her bed with another stack of posters.

"And this," she stared pasting posters on the wall above her desk. "Is the Sasuke wall."

My silence seemed to get to her then, and she stared at me curiously again, and spoke.

"Do you hate them or something? 'Cause if you're I can take them down…. I guess," she adds uncertainly.

"No! No!" I said quickly before she started thinking I was crazy. "I'm fine with it."

"Oh, good!" She walked over to me then, I flinched slightly – I was still unused to humans being that close. She didn't seem to notice my reaction and said to me, "You know, you look kinda pretty, and you have really pale skin." She reached out a hand as if to touch my arm and I stepped back hurriedly. She looked slightly crestfallen.

My eyes swept the room quickly, looking for something to distract her. I spotted the worn out black guitar bag in the corner.

"So you play the guitar?" I asked, trying to put a tone of interest in my voice.

Her face brightened. "Yeah, I do." She quickly hurried to pick up the guitar, her sneakers making squeaking sounds on the wooden floor. She opened her guitar case with a loud snap and dragged out a solid black guitar, its polished wood was gleaming and strings glinted in the light. Winry looked at it endearingly, like it was her greatest treasure.

"Do you write any songs?" I pressed on.

"I've got some drafts but none of them seem to fit what I feel like writing…It's complicated." She murmured. It seemed like a sensitive topic for her so I dropped it.

"… You're weird," I finally said. Wait, I thought, that's kind of hypocritical, isn't it?

Winry laughed good-naturedly.

"Uh huh. So I've heard."

"You're weird yourself." She added after awhile.

"… We'll make good friends."

"Maybe."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Credit to k2thein for letting me use her as reference for Winry, though she doesn't have short hair nor orange highlights, she wished she did. **

**I KNOW Bella doesn't have a boyfriend in Phoenix but they weren't exactly in a relationship. He sort of toyed with her Phoenix. All will be explained the next chapter, k?  
**

**Your reviews so far have been awesome. I love you guys!!**

**Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger in the second chapter. But hey, I got to keep people's interest level up in this fic.**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Vision

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter. I've had a major writing block lately and I had no idea how to continue the story. But thank heavens I finally got an idea. Of course I couldn't have done this without some contribution of ideas from k2thein. Whom I am absolutely grateful. She provides most of the humour in this story actually. So, I'm leaving for my holidays this Saturday and won't be back till next Wednesday, I will be bringing my laptop along so maybe I'd finish one chapter on the trip and post it on when I come back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however, own the character of Winry and Joseph Hawkins.  
**

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

Edward opened the door before his new roommate did. He ended up staring at a dude who looked a lot like a dude from some… some…boy band. Conner brothers? Loners brothers?

"Whoa…I keep meeting weird people today." Joseph muttered.

"Join the club." I said under my breath.

"I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe." His face brightened as he broke into a wide smile. He extended his hand as though to shake hands with me.

I stared at his hand blankly. I gave a small smirk as he withdrew his hand awkwardly. Just then, I saw what happened in the past five minutes being replayed in his mind. It wasn't like I wanted to. It wasn't exactly a happy memory. It hurt me slightly that Bella never told me about this guy before, but through the evident pain etched on her face I could tell it was sensitive spot for her.

Then I read what he was going to do. He was going to pursue her. A low growl rose in my throat but I quickly masked it with a cough and then extended my hand to shake his. He gave me a confused look followed by a look that clearly said are-you-crazy-or-not?

He stretched out his hand, gave mine a brief shake before letting go.

_His hand is freaking cold. Geez._

I finally opened my mouth.

"I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Finally I got through half of the day of college, it wasn't as bad as I thought, it was bearable I guess. I bounded down the flight of staircase leading from my classroom to meet up with Edward for lunch. I was so glad my reflexes had improved and I could walk, dance or bounce across a flat surface or _any_ surface without tripping.

Edward was waiting near the bottom of the staircase, he was clad in a light blue sweatshirt and dark jeans, his textbooks were clutched in his hand by his side. I could see girls throwing amazed and ogling looks at him. Edward barely glanced at them. A wide smile stretched across my face as I walked towards him. His face opened in an answering smile. Several girls gasped at this. Ah yes, the power of Edward.

I knew how they felt, after all I once been through that. Edward clasped my hand in his and gave me a light kiss on my lips. Several of the stares became evil daggers, aimed mostly at well, me. I didn't care as my vision was now consumed only by Edward. He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"So, how was your day?" he said in a small murmur that he knew only I could hear. I saw burning questions behind the liquid golden eyes.

"Mostly bearable."

His hands brushed away some of my hair that was falling across my face and he pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was seriously whacked. Thousands of heartbeats rained down on me like water. I felt I was being dragged into deep waters, where thoughts were hardly coherent.

Edward led me over to where the rest of our family were sitting.

"Hey, Edward, Bella, what were you guys doing? Making chemistry in a classroom?" Emmett said. His mouth opened in a wide grin and his eyes glinted.

"Geez, Emmett. Corny much?" Alice smacked him on the shoulder. She then froze for a second, her eyes glazing over. Then, just as suddenly, her eyes refocused – on me. A weird look came over her face and one of eyebrows rose in a questioning look.

Before I could ask her what happened, Edward dragged me unceremoniously to the line that was forming rapidly for lunch after greeting the rest of the family.

"So, what would you like to eat today?"

"I'm in the mood for an irritable grizzly…"

Weird and definitely awkward silence.

"Then what's this about Joe, or should I say Joseph Hawkins?"

I looked away abruptly. So this was the problem. I babbled incessantly as I searched for the right answer.

"He's a….guy… no…no…friend…met…in…in…"

He looked at me the whole time. His eyes burning with curiosity. When I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, I blurted out the whole truth again.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. Actually I wouldn't call it ex, his more of a jerk that really hurt my feelings before, when I was human –"

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey guys. Whatsup?"

We gave him venomous stares.

He seemed to feel he had done nothing wrong. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"As a matter of fact, you are." Edward said softly. Even though Joe couldn't hear it, I heard the underlying threat in the voice.

"Well, I'd just like to hang out with my new roomie eh?" He mock punched Edward lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys are roommates?!" I glanced between them, aghast.

"Yeah, your boyfriend didn't tell you did he?"

I glanced at Edward; he was looking at me the whole time. I glanced down at my hands nervously. I didn't know what to do. I finally picked the easiest thing to say.

"No."

"Ooops…awkward." A smirk appeared on his face and it required all my will power not to lunge forward and attack him.

"Would you guys mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes, we would, very much indeed." Edward growled slightly, this time the threat was unmistakable.

Joe started walking backwards with his hands raised.

"Just kidding. You guys have fun."

"You probably don't have to give me the full details, I just saw the whole experience in his head. So it was all just a prank on you right?" Edward said softly, but his voice was deep with emotion.

A long silence spread between us as I remained quiet. We bought our food and were starting to head back to our table when I finally opened my mouth.

"They all though it would be fun to toy with the outcast feelings, I never fit in back in Phoenix, you know that, that's why when a guy like him asked me out I couldn't help but say yes. And I found I was accepted for once. Before the part where he unceremoniously dumped me in front of the whole school and made a huge joke out of it."

"But it was a long time ago so don't worry about it." I continued before he could open his mouth.

"I would worry more about his fate than yours."

I glanced at him, half expecting him to be joking. Evidently not.

* * *

Joesph Hawkin's P.O.V

I saw the both of them whispering quickly under their breath as they walked slowly back to their table. Or should I say the 'Cullen' table. It already had a name. Surprise, surprise.

I couldn't believe they actually lived together. In their original house. And then again, maybe it wasn't much of a surprise. I saw the blondie and the big tall guy snogging under the stairway.

Not to mention Bella and Edward's obvious displays of affection for each other. Really disgusting that one. It just made the desire to steal her back from Edward even more prominent.

Suddenly, Edward glanced at me, his brows furrowed on his forehead, and the glance hardened into a glare. Directly at me.

It was like he could read my mind.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I saw it. Crystal clear. All in my mind.

I saw Bella walking with that Joe guy, on some sunny day. They both sparkled, not only that, they were holding hands and looking extraordinarily happy. Did Bella change him?

A bright white flash of light and the scene changed. Bella was still with Edward. Looks like the future is very much uncertain. But I hoped that Bella wouldn't leave Edward. He would go on his suicide mission…again. Yet, the possibly of those two leaving each other was like a very hard to grasp concept. Seriously, you'd find no less the two people who are hopelessly in love with each other in the whole world.

Sheesh. Edward's coming, better hide my thoughts. I started thinking about going hunting this Saturday.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

"Couldn't agree better, Alice." I grinned at her as she thought of possible spots to go hunting that Saturday.

"Uh huh."

"Hey Bella!" A girl hurried to our table from across the room. At least that was a girl, I think, not some luminous torch or something.

"Oooo… I like her, she has good taste." Alice said with a grin spreading across her face.

"Yea, if she wants to light everyone's way in the darkness." Emmett guffawed.

"Stop messing with her!" Bella hissed at him.

She was at our table now. She should be banned from wearing orange or something. Urgh, my eyes stung.

"Hey, Winry." Bella smiled up at the girl before turning to us and said, "Guys, this is my roommate."

A chorus of 'Heys" resounded around the table. Winry smiled at all of us. Wow, one who's actually not that afraid of us. That's a surprise. I glanced at Bella. Then again, maybe not.

"You mind if I if I sit with you guys?"

"No." I said.

Bella gave me a weird look.

"'Kay."

She plopped her tray down. I didn't notice it till now, but she had a really big appetite. Well, at least she wasn't one of those crazy diet girls.

She was staring at all of us curiously; I wondered what she was thinking and opened my mind to her thoughts.

_I was used to Bella being all beautiful but I didn't know the rest of them were sooo hot!_

My eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

She looks at me.

_Ooo he has cute hair!_

I coughed awkwardly.

_Ooo that big guy is… BIG!_

…

_Ooo that blonde has pretty eyes! … So does that guy and the other guy and the other one and the other girl and Bella..._

I did an inward sigh.

_Ooo why's their skin so pale and why do they smell so nice and pretty and did they get bashed in the eyes or some -_

"OKAY… You're weird."

"… I didn't say anything." She says hesitantly after awhile.

Everyone was looking at me funny now. Crap.

"Er…I mean with the outfit and everything."

"Nice save." Alice murmured next to my ear.

I looked back at her. She and Bella were now deep in discussion about some homework that they were set. I doubt how deep Bella was in the conversation, it was like she was trying to avoid the subject of her ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly Bella looked up.

"Oh, I forgot my manners; really, I forgot to tell you who is who." She gestured at each of us in turn and said, "That's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and the big one is Emmett."

"What do you mean by 'big one'?"

"Well, pardon me so saying this Emmett, but haven't you realised you're kinda er… I don't know…_big_?" She said, sarcasm in her every word.

Emmett growled mockingly. "I will get you for this."

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I know many of you have added this to your story alert and I am absolutely happy that my story is doing so well thus far.**

**I'd like to thank these people: xX - Jadalyn - Xx, Tay0124 and LittleCoward. Your reviews seriously made me really happy! And you actually reviewed more than once.**

**So, READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Explanation

**Chapter 5: The Explanation**

**I know many people have been asking for a more detailed background of what happened between Joseph and Bella. So, everything is revealed in this chapter, which I hope makes people happy.**

**I'm going to answer a few questions from the reviews here:**

**Little Coward - How could Alice see Bella and Joe on a sunny day? : **My answer to that question would be, if Bella and Joseph really did get together, she would no doubt have to tell him about her identity as a vampire. So it would be perfectly fine for them to walk out in the sun, but not in crowded areas.

**greenfly - If Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper could be couples in Forks, why can't they be couples in Dartmouth? :** I didn't say they weren't couples. I only decided to make Edward and Bella not to act like a married couple due to a surprise event that is going to happen later. BTW, thanks for letting me know about the name mistake of Joseph. I was at that time still deciding between two names.

**And thanks to these people: **

AugustMist, Enchanting Phoenix, LittleCoward and greenfly. Your reviews have helped me in one way or another. Or made me incredibly happy.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed has well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own all the characters. Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer of course, but Joseph Hawkins and Winry belong to me.

* * *

At Night…

Bella's P.O.V 

I froze as Winry's breathing became a little bit ragged and she started turning on her bed. But all she did was turn to face the other side and was still again.

Whew. Close call.

I pushed open the window slowly and moved to stand silently, on the window ledge. I looked at the far ground beneath me. Quietly, I dropped off the edge and landed on the smooth grass. Of course, the process was incredibly slow, like... boring.

"Took you long enough." A voice echoed out of the darkness enshrouding the dorms.

"Sorry, I didn't know Winry was an insomniac." I said sarcastically.

Edward stepped out, laughing softly.

"Ah, my wife, she has an incredible sense of humor."

I rolled my eyes.

He strolled up to me. Looking ever so perfect in the silvery strands of moonlight that highlighted the silent world we were in now.

After reaching me, he glanced deep into my eyes and once again I got lost in those liquid golden eyes. He raised his hands and let his fingers linger over my cheeks before they fell to my collarbone. His hands then reached up to cup my face, and he tilted his head slowly gently, then his lips finally reached mine.

I couldn't help it. I attacked him. Again.

After we were on the ground, due to me having tackled him, he started laughing.

I glared at him.

"Honestly, I feel like one of those balloons where you hit them and it bounces back up again with the way you're going with this."

I pulled him into a standing position.

"Maybe. But you'd make a cute balloon. I'd probably buy you."

* * *

Rosalie P.O.V

"I swear I'm gonna have a heart attack. How long does it take for vampires to be here?" I said in a loud hiss.

Alice gave me a look.

"You weren't complaining when you were married," she smirked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"They're doing it aren't they?" Emmett smirked.

"Emmett, grow up. No they're not. That would be pretty gross to see actually," Alice grimaced.

"No, but they will be. Once they get home." His eyes glinted evilly.

I moved one foot away.

"Acting all innocent now eh, Rosalie? Alice smiled serenely.

My eyes narrowed.

A loud rustling noise came from the left and finally the two love birds emerged into the small clearing.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry, got hung up when Bella here attacked me." Edward's mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh.

Bella punched him on the shoulder.

"We'd better go. Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us." Alice murmured.

* * *

Renesmee's P.O.V

I wonder why mom and dad took so long to come back. Ditching my book on the couch, I ran towards Carlisle, who was reading a huge book. Esme seemed to be dazing off into mid-air.

"Hey Nessie." Carlisle flashed a brilliant smile when I went to him. He put his book down, with I noticed, a slight hesitation, and motioned for me to sit on his lap.

After settling myself down comfortably, I touched his neck. I revealed my sense of urgency and worry.

"Don't worry Nessie, I'm sure they're on their way now."

Esme moved suddenly, her head tilted to her right and she looked out beyond the glass wall.

I heard it too; a group of people were running in between the trees.

A short second later, my mom appeared in the doorway.

A beautiful smile lit her features. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have a mom like her.

She rushed forward and picked me up. She hugged me close to her and nuzzled her nose in my hair. I touched her neck when she let me go.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Blame your dad." She smiled at dad then.

"Woah, so now it's my fault." He put his hands to his heart in mock guilt.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

So the mega son and Bella were back. Like…finally. One whole week, and I'm already starting to miss their company. Nah, maybe not.

First week of high school SUCKED. As in S-U-C-K-E-D. The staring thing could get a little bit annoying after awhile. After all, I am a teenager who looked as though he was 25 and I'm in high school… the joy.

Bella smiled so brightly when I came in after a quick run in the woods.

"Hey Jacob, how's school?"

"It was cool until you mentioned it. And the splitting headache comes back."

She glanced at me worriedly. Mothers.

"Chill Bella, I'm fine. At least for now."

She smiled even wider, and I thought she had already reached her limit. And started humming to Nessie.

I walked closer to Nessie, wanting to hug her but Bella stuck an arm out to stop me.

"No. You've had her the whole week to yourself, she's all mine for the weekends."

"We sound as though we are like in joint custody of one kid or something."

She made a pissed off face at me.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Of course, the weekend flew by. Mostly because Nessie had to sleep at nights, and we don't, so I was restricted to playing with her only during daylight.

It was Sunday night and Edward and I were taking a stroll in the woods, keeping to as normal a pace as possible, not wanting to rush ahead again. The branches of the trees around us whispered as they brushed against each other. I glanced up at the sparkling white stars overhead, which rendered me speechless, for they were so beautiful.

Suddenly, Edward stopped. His hand tugged on mine to slow me down.

"I really need to know what's going on Bella. The thing about you and Joseph is making me really confused."

I took in a deep breath, letting the forest air fill my lungs. Thoughts of hesitation and arguments raced through my head. He looked at me with those golden eyes again, and I of course, could not resist them.

I blurted everything out again.

"As a teenager, when you meet the first guy who says he loves you. You believe it with all your heart and soul. You truly think that he's the one who you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Who doesn't think that? What I didn't know was that it was all just a horrible cruel trick. Joseph was dared to date the nerdy girl with her books and crap."

Edward's jaw tightened. I could hear a low growl emitting from his throat.

"I don't even make a huge deal out of it already and why would you? Love, so I thought at that time, was nothing but mere infatuation. At the beginning, I knew it was too good to be true. What would a guy like Joseph get interested in a girl like me? Honestly, I was baffled but I just brushed away all those thoughts and continued to go out with him.

One, two months went by. I thought we were progressing smoothly, Joseph seemed patient, but it became clear that his friends were not. One night, has I was walking back from the library, they attacked me. Two of his big friends grabbed me by the arms. Another held my neck and started to choke me. I saw, in the dim light, Joseph approaching me with an evil glint in his eye. I tried as hard as I could not to visualize what would happen next.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, the security guard strolled around the corner. He saw what Joseph and his friends were doing to me and shouted at them to stop. If the security guard hadn't arrived within that few minutes, god knows what would have happened to me"

Edward was silent for a few moments, with his back turned towards me and his gaze locked on the murky depths of the forest. He let go of his breath in shudders. I at first thought he was upset in me for believing in that dickhead.

He turned towards me slowly, his liquid gold eyes shone, not with happiness, but with the idea of revenge, or worse. I knew he would react this way, it brought out the past in him, the time when he left Carlisle and Esme and attacked humans. To him, if he attacked those guys that did those kinds of things … like what Joseph did to me, he would not feel as bad.

I held his hands in mine.

"Look, Edward, it was all in the past. And let it remain in the past."

I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He was rigid with anger and was trembling slightly. It took him one minute to finally calm down and relax in my arms.

I honestly hoped he had forgotten about going out for revenge.

I hope.

* * *

**Once again, REVIEWS!!!!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Weird Things

**Hey guys! Wow.. I really am loving all the reviews so far! Thank you! This story has garnered so much support and I hope it can continue growing further. **

**This chapter was co-written with k2thein.  
**

**Oh and I have this other new fic I've just started. It's 'The Lost Memories'! I hope you can support that as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Winry and Joseph Hawkins.  
**

* * *

_Back in Dartmouth…_

**Bella's P.O.V**

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw Edward walking around the door.

This was freaking unbelievable. I mean, literally…what was Edward doing in my class?! Of all the medical science classes he could be in right now, he was in mine???

He approached and spoke with him for a while. I caught words…something about new student…transfer…

What???S

His lips curved into a small smile has he saw my stunned expression.

I tried to frown at him, but like before, it would have been seriously better to ogle. He was just pure angel goodness.

"What the… what… ?" Damn it…I need a word.

"I transferred courses. Hope you don't mind."

"How could I NOT not mind Edward?" I hissed.

"I need to protect you from Joseph."

"…"

"Edward, I am also a vampire and I do not need protection."

"_When you look me into your eyes, and tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side."_

Now he was singing Jonas Brothers?!!! He has clearly lost it. Bad. It's like Alice saying shopping stinks.

He laughed at my expression.

"Sorry, it was stuck in Winry's head and so it ended up in mine." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"…so your homework today is to critique this paper," Mr. Kitsch flourished a thick stack of binded papers, " I want a 1000 word essay on my desk by 12pm tomorrow."

The class simultaneously groaned, and to my surprise, so did Edward.

I forgot this was totally new for him. It was really kind of funny. Finally I triumphed over him in something. Bubbles of joy were literally rising in me.

He sensed my excitement and smiled this the wide grin. A gasp came from nearby, followed by the drop of pencil and paper. He sighed, his smile getting wider.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

We strolled into the cafeteria after classes later. Our clasped hands swinging between us.

The cafeteria was as usual.. deafening.

We walked over to the table. I was surprised to see Winry already sitting there. She was the first person I met who actually didn't faint or gasp or hyperventilate or freak out or breakdown when she saw us. She, Alice and Rosalie were chatting animatedly.

" 'Sup Bella!" Her eyes twinkled with some untold joy.

"Winry here as just been telling us about this guy in the Jonas Brothers…Nick, was it? Apparently, he's pretty cute," Rosalie gushed.

Emmett huffed in the corner.

"Aw… Emmett man pride has just got stabbed…" Bella joked.

"No, it didn't."

"Oh…sure it didn't…" She giggled.

"Just because he's got guitars and nice clothes and stuff.. he's got millions of girls screaming after him," he retorted. Then adruptly, he smirked.

"I wonder what would happen if I started a boy band ---"

"No one would listen to it," Alice cut in.

" 'Cause no one wants to hurt their eardrums," Rosalie added.

" Or puke," Jasper said that before bursting into laughter.

"Sure, gang up on me!" Emmett started pouting.

Winry was giggling so hard I thought she was having like a fit or something. Suddenly she stopped and stared at something, or someone, over Bella's shoulder.

"Oh jeez..." Winry breathed, and I looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. Her room mate looked distant.

"Do you... Do you have a pen or marker or something to spare?" Winry stuttered, not taking her eyes off whatever was behind Bella as she dug through her bag to grab something.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." Bella handed her a marker, and Winry grabbed it, mumbling a small thanks, before walking past her, armed with a marker and a rolled up poster.

Bella turned around to track where her friend was going. There was a boy there, about their age and he looked incredibly cute.

He had long, dark bangs covering his forehead, falling over the bridge of his nose and framing his handsome and pale face, and his hair was strangely but casually spiked up at the back.

A stranger to her as he was, he seemed strikingly familiar, in Bella's opinion. She was sure she'd seen him somewhere... on a comic... tv series... a poster...

Apparently Winry was heading towards the boy. The boy looked up in slight surprise at her and she approached him with a marker and a poster.

Then it clicked.

"C-c-can I have your autograph?" Winry asked the boy, who looked exactly like that guy from those posters Winry has up in their room. Sasuke, was it?

The guy stared at her, stunned for a split second.

"What?" He glanced at the poster. His eyes widened and he seemed embarassed.

"Erm.. I certainly don't think I'm that guy," he joked.

Winry paused. Suddenly, she glanced down at the poster before looking up at him.

"Oh shit. … Oh my god..this is embarassing," she flushed bright red.

"I think it's er..nice that someone appreciates me looking like..." he looked at the poster, "Sasuke…right?"

"Yea. You know what? I'm just gonna go. Sorry for disturbing you," Winry backed off. Her eyes cast down and she seemed really upset.

"Wait!" A voice called. Turns out Alphonse had gotten out of his seat. "You know what? You're the first person who has spoken to me since I was here. Wanna hang out together or something? My name's Alphonse Connant."

That was a mouthful. Even I had problems saying that so fast.

A slow smile crept over Winry's face.

"Sure! My name's Winry."

" 'Kay…Hi, Winry!" He grinned at her.

She looked as if she could faint right there and then.

"Well, hi… I'm just gonna go grab my bag first."

"Okay!"

Woah. That guy was like an energiser bunny.

She rushed back and we all looked at random places, trying to look nonchalant.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go hang out with Alphonse, he's this new guy I just met. 'Kay?"

"Sure," Alice smiled joyously at her.

She grabbed her bag and zoomed off.

"Seriously guys, I think I should start a band! Whaddya think?" Emmett bounced in his chair.

I can't believe he was still on his band thing

* * *

**So Emmett is going to start a band! I need ideas for band names! **

**Review to let me know what band names you think will suit Emmett! **

**If there are more reviews... I will try to update sooner.**


End file.
